


Sleeping Beauty

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Jonathan wakes up to an empty town.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Trapped in a Dream" at Trope Bingo (Round 11) and my wild card space (using the prompt "coma" at Hurt/Comfort Bingo (Round 9).
> 
> Takes place about a year after season one (ignores season two).

Jonathan wandered through the hallways of the high school, looking for anybody who could explain to him what the Hell was going on. He’d been all over Hawkins that day. And near as he could tell, he was the last person left in the whole town. Which he would have said was impossible, if he didn’t know from past experience that what most people thought was impossible was indeed possible.

As he headed towards the gym, hoping to find somebody inside, he heard voices. Very familiar voices. “Nancy?” he called out. “Steve?” Was it possible that he was hallucinating from the isolation?

Stepping into the gym, Jonathan spotted his significant others. “Jonathan!” Nancy cried out, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. “We’ve been so worried.”

Steve followed the female at a slower pace, clearly trying to remain calm. But when he reached Jonathan, he reached out and hugged the other male as well. The three of them stood like that for a long moment, Jonathan still confused.

When Nancy and Steve finally released their arms from around their boyfriend, Jonathan shook his head. “Do either of you have any idea as to what is going on?” he asked them. “Because I woke up this morning and the whole town was deserted.” As far as he could tell, they were the last three people on Earth.

Nancy frowned. “Jonathan, you’ve been in a coma for three days” she explained slowly. “Ever since you got bitten by that creature. Do you remember?”

Jonathan thought for a moment. Now that she mentioned it, he did recall having a nightmare about being attacked by some monster. But he’d been so distracted by waking up to an empty town he hadn’t really thought about it much. “You mean that was real?” he said, slowly processing what she was saying.

“Hate to break it to you, but this” Steve gestured to the empty gym “is some sort of dream. And boy, could you have picked a more depressing place to have a dream about than our high school?”

Jonathan shook his head in disbelief. “If this is some sort of coma, how are the two of you here?” he asked.

“Yesterday your mom contacted some of the scientists from the lab” Steve explained. “Basically threatening them into figuring out what is wrong with you.” He gave a small smile at the memory of Joyce Byers telling the scientists to figure out what was wrong before she murdered every last one of them.

“And as far as they could tell, you appeared to be trapped in some sort of dream” said Nancy. “So Steve and I decided to come and rescue you.” She gave a smile of her own.

“That still doesn’t explain how the two of you are in my coma with me” said Jonathan, shaking his head in confusion. This was such a complicated conversation, and his head felt fuzzy from trying to keep up.

“To keep a long story short, lets just say it involves hooking us up to your brain with wires and being given the same sort of venom the creature that bit you had” said Nancy.

Jonathan’s eyes widened. “Wait, the two of you  _ voluntarily  _ got put into comas?” he asked in disbelief. “Are you crazy?”

“Of course not” said Steve casually. “We had the scientists tell us how to get you out of here before we went under.”

“And how is that?” asked Jonathan.

“Easy” said Nancy. “The same way the prince woke Sleeping Beauty up.” And with that, Nancy and Steve eached leaned in and kissed Jonathan on a cheek.

Jonathan blinked, and found himself waking up in a hospital bed. Slowly glancing from one side to the next, he saw Nancy and Steve next to him in identical beds. “Welcome back Sleeping Beauty” said Steve.

 


End file.
